the quest
by 00carver00
Summary: the sequal to naraku's death and not the last...i am draging this on...not realy tho..i gave up on this one


Quest

BY:

Jessie Cornell

12

The oldest sister is finally at peace. Or so she thinks right now!  
She was having a walk in the woods when a group of demons come  
after her. Kararu know the woods so well she led the pack into a  
clearing.

Sesshomaru was taking Auun out for a while when something  
came towards him so he went to the clearing.

Sango, Kirara, Miroku, InuYasha, Kagome, Konna, Rin, and Shippo  
were going to the clearing to meet Sesshomaru could take Rin. A shadow came  
around the tree so they ran to the clearing.

Kally was lying in a tree watching InuYasha and them in the woods.  
When they start running she follows. Just to tell them they saw her shadow   
when she sees a spirit orb of Naraku. She goes to the clearing.

Karon was beginning nosey and followed them all.  
Karon seen them all heading for the clearing. Karon goes just to find out why.

Kouga jumps down from the highest tree.

ChI

Kararu comes running out and screams out of surprise  
when she sees the family. Sesshomaru makes Auun hit  
him because he dead stopped in front of it. Kally falls  
out of the trees because the trees aren't there. InuYasha  
and they all come ready to fight. Karon laughs at them all  
because their funny to her.

Kararu: God! Give me a heart-attack Sesshomaru. And what  
the occasion for all of us to come together right now. I don't like this  
guys.

Sesshomaru: Well you scared me too. InuYasha how is Rin and Konna?  
Are they okay? Auun can take them to the lake.

InuYasha: No they are okay Sesshomaru. And Auun can take them down  
to the lake.

Kararu: Kagome and Sango should go too.

Sesshomaru: Yeah to protect them from anything that could  
come after them.

Kararu: No because if something comes after us in the clearing  
they can get away.

Sesshomaru: What and leave us here to protect ourselves?  
Why are they special?

Kararu: Because their pregnant Sesshomaru. Just barely  
but it still affects them. InuYasha and Miroku are going to be  
dads. Kagome, Sango you don't even know do you? You have  
been sick to your stomach.

Sango: If we cannot tell how can you?

Kararu: Your pail and you hold your stomach. And I  
know because I have two kids.

Sesshomaru: When did you get pregnant?

Kararu: I was pregnant when we faced off with Naraku. That is  
why I was going last.

Intermission

Kararu's husband Warrick and their two kids come in  
to the clearing. Sesshomaru's mouth drops. The two kids hide  
behind their fathers legs.

Intermission over

Kararu: Meet Warrick and our two kids Yuro the oldest and  
Korari the youngest. You two go say hello to your uncles and aunts  
and their friends of the family.

Yuro: Hello aunts and uncles and family friends. You are Sesshomaru  
aren't you Mr.?

Korari: Hi everyone.

Warrick: Hello.

Kally: How long have you been married to your mate?

Kararu: About nine hundred years. And you Sesshomaru were  
born when I was 1000 years old. How old do you think I am  
Sesshomaru?

Sesshomaru: I thought you were 3000 years old.

Kararu: I am 2000 years old. You're off by about 1000  
years.

Kagome: So are your kids coming with us to the lake?

Kararu: Warrick will go with you guys to protect you.

Kally: So you're just as protective as us.

Kararu: More. You forget I have watched all of you  
since you were born.

Kally: I watch them too.

Karon: I watch the boys

Sesshomaru: I would watch Kouga and InuYasha

Kararu: But I watched all of you not just one or two.  
And I raised you for fifty years.

Sesshomaru: What in the Hell is that!

Intermission

The group turns to see the spirit of their father. Kararu  
almost has a heart-attack… She killed Naraku who killed their  
father. Kally and Karon fall to their knees. Sesshomaru grabs  
Rin and the other kids and moves them back. Korari walks up  
to the spirit and says "Grandfather" Kararu runs up to her and pulls  
her back to the rest.

Intermission over

Father: I will not hurt them. I am just delivering a message to you.

Kararu: So you're the one who sent the demons after me, And after  
everyone.

Kally: how can trust you?

Karon: How did you know we were all around this clearing?

Father: Because I told you to come. I told you all in your dreams.

Kararu: A Hugh! And you wanted to see us because?

Father: What I can't come visit my family without  
a reason. And why are you in charge?

Intermission

Kararu makes her kids go with Kagome and Sango to  
the pond. Sesshomaru lets the two girls go too. Auun and  
Warrick go for their protection.

Konna is with Kagome when something grabs her  
and Rin. It's Kohaku! A giant bird of paradise comes down.  
And if Kohaku hadn't moved Rin and Konna they would have  
been killed.

Intermission over

Naraku: Hello everyone! I'm back. Now I can kill you by killing  
the unprotected.

Father: I came to worn you about him. But I am too late as it seem.

Naraku: Why don't you leave! You are in my way!

Intermission

Naraku slices their father's spirit in half. A burst of light  
and one second later their father's spirit is gone.

Warrick turns into his giant form and lets all of the  
children and people who could protect them while Warrick  
takes them to safety. Kararu got so mad she transforms into  
her medium form. Sesshomaru nearly did until he saw a flesh  
of blue, orange, brown, and pink hit Naraku.

He falls back. The panther devas come into help. It is  
apparent they ran into InuYasha, Miroku, or Warrick.

Intermission over

Kararu: And you would be?

Sesshomaru: They helped kill the king panther. He took the soul  
of the three young. I use the Tensiga to return the souls to the  
rightful bodies.

Panther#1: It's true. We brought him back. But when he didn't get  
a human soul he took theirs

Kararu: So who told you Naraku was back.

Naraku: I am still here! If you want to find me I stay in  
the mountains. Good bye mutts! If you're brave you will return  
to my hideout.

Kararu: Oh on! You don't. You're staying right here.

Intermission

Kararu attacks Naraku and hits the demon puppets and cuts  
it right in half. The puppet falls apart. Just then everyone comes back.  
The Quest begins!

Intermission over

Kararu: It seems we must find Naraku in the mountains. Kagome, Sango,   
InuYasha, and Miroku will stay here. So you don't get hurt.

Sesshomaru: And Rin, you will stay here with Konna and Yuro? Also  
Korari? Right!

Kararu: Yes, Yuro and Korari are staying with them. If they will watch  
them for me?

Kagome: I will watch them just to get experience, with kids.

Kally: So where can we change into our war outfits. Sesshomaru can we  
go back to the castle for the night

Sesshomaru: We will sleep at the castle and go with the quest tomorrow  
morning.

CII

Intermission

The next morning the family sets out for the mountains. Kouga  
tags along. Also the panthers come.

Before they reach the yard they are greeted by four souls in other  
bodies. Their parents (moms) were going too.

The boys are wearing a normal outfit. Except Kouga, he was wearing  
a pair of Sesshomaru's pants and his armor.

The girls were wearing a pair of short shorts and skirts. Kararu  
had only her right arm sleeved. Kally had her left sleeved. Karon had  
no sleeves and no straps.

They get on the trail. Around the first peak, and half way down  
the other side.

Intermission over

Kararu: Were still going to need to stop for the night. We'll never  
make it over the hills and land before the evening.

Sesshomaru: I will check how much longer till the nearest castle.

Kouga: How do you wear these things? They ride up your ass  
all the time! God damnet! I left my pelt at the castle.

Kararu: If you travel with us you wear pants. And by the way  
if you wear them the right way they won't ride up your ass  
as much.

Intermission

InuYasha, Miroku, Sango, Kagome, Kirara, Konna,  
Yuro, Rin, Korari, and Shippo follow close behind. But not  
close enough for Sesshomaru or Kararu to smell them.

Kally is in the tree above. She goes the long way around,  
and tells Kararu. Kararu finds them by going the long way around  
to fake them out.

Sesshomaru distracts them while Kararu goes around.  
Sesshomaru starts walking to them. They turn to go back but  
Kararu is standing their. InuYasha knows their done.

Intermission over

Kararu: What are you going here? You could get hurt. Or worse  
killed! Or even worse than that make me mad. Auun come!

Sesshomaru: What are you doing? Kararu answer me!

Kararu: Since when do I report to you little brother? I never have  
and never will listen to you.

InuYasha: Right we'll go to the castle. See ya!

Kararu: You're not going anywhere. Auun take them back as many  
at a time as possible. Kirara could help you, too.

Kagome: Ough! Now where did those kids go? Konna, Rin, Yuro,  
Korari! Where are you at? This is not funny anymore. Come here  
right now Konna!

Intermission

Konna comes running from the woods. The rest follow close behind.  
Laughing until Yuro comes. He makes a ball of fire and throws it.

Kararu smells puppets. Naraku puppets all around. Sesshomaru  
is ready to fight. They all are. Konna gets her mirror.

Intermission over

Kararu: What in the hell happened to ya'll?

Konna: Tell you guys later. Right now we're in trouble.

Kararu: Auun get Kagome and Sango out of here! And the kids!  
NOW!

Sesshomaru: Where are you going Kararu? Come back here and  
help.

Kararu: Not right now. I have to find something! Stay here and keep  
them busy.

CIII

Intermission

Kararu disappears into the sky. Sesshomaru transforms into  
the dog he is. InuYasha also changes.

Sesshomaru goes off and starts biting their heads off. InuYasha  
joins him. After all are destroyed Miroku tries to cleanup. Till he  
remembers his wind tunnel is gone.

Kararu comes back with something all wrapped up with  
rope around it.

InuYasha finds the group huddled around Kararu to find  
out what the thing was. They back up and she hits it with her whip  
of darkness.

Intermission over

Kararu: Something told me to go find this thing or… pup.  
That same feeling said to keep her to help us.

Sesshomaru: What is it?

Kararu: A wolf! And there is a fight between dog, wolf, ext. and  
cats, panthers, ext.

Panther#1: Should we go help them or stay with them.

Sesshomaru: It is up to you guys where you go.

Intermission

Sesshomaru goes to the edge of the hill. Looks over  
and sees a white dot move up the side of the hill.

More of Naraku's puppets. Sesshomaru and InuYasha trans-  
forms to big forms and start biting their heads off, again.

Miroku is about to open his fake wind tunnel but the poisonous  
insects come back, again.

But the little pup opens her mouth and all of the bodies  
disappear.

Intermission over

Sesshomaru: Oh holy crap! That thing is going to kill us all  
with a mouth like that.

Pup: Ruggggg!

Sesshomaru: Rug! Right back at you! Get away from me half pint.

Intermission

The wolf pup in a swirl of water is about as big as  
Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru looks at the pup then at Kirara.

Kirara changes and her and pup start to play.

Intermission over

Kararu: We should name her fluffy.

Sesshomaru: No her name should be half pint.

Kally: How about muffin?

Karon: Snapps?

Kouga: Killer?

InuYasha: Precocious?

Kararu: No I got it! Innocence

InuYasha: Sweet!

Sesshomaru: Yeah it sounds good to me.

Kally: Works for me

Karon: Okay

Kouga: Nice throw Yuro! Oh! What did you decide on?  
What ever it was it works for me

Kararu: Innocence it is then!

Intermission

Kagrua and Mooseo come and find the group at the top of  
the second mountain by Mt. Fuji.

They're going with the group on the journey. Sesshomaru  
goes to sit by Kararu.

InuYasha thinks back to when they use to have a peaceful  
life.

Intermission over

InuYasha's flash back

InuYasha: Kagome, Tomorrow we will go to your time.

Intermission

InuYasha, Konna, Kagome, and Shippo just back to the forest.  
InuYasha and Kagome are sitting in the tree of ages.

Konna and Shippo are playing at the bottom of the hill.

Early the next morning Kagome, InuYasha, Shippo, and Konna  
go to Kagome's old time to gather her things.

Hojo comes to find Kagome, but her grandpa tells him  
she went to America to live instead of living in Tokyo.

Intermission over

Kagome: Bye Sota! I will let you come visit some time. Just  
come to the well and I'll let you through.

InuYasha: See ya! Konna get Shippo. If people see you we will  
be exposed. Stay close to Kagome's family shrine.

Sota: Hi! Who are you? Why do you carry that mirror?

Konna: Hi! I am Konna. I carry this mirror to take bad  
people's souls.

Mom: Good bye dear. Come visit sometime.

Grandpa: Bye Kagome. Good luck over there with InuYasha.

Intermission

They get back and InuYasha gets working on their home.  
Konna and Shippo are down playing with the village kids. Kagome  
and InuYasha get done.

That night Kagome and InuYasha get a little wild. Konna  
and Shippo go for a walk and go all the way to Sesshomaru's castle.  
They return.

The next day they are all eating breakfast. Kagome made  
from the deer InuYasha had killed, skinned, gutted earlier that  
morning.

Intermission over

InuYasha: You like it Konna?

Konna: Better than what Naraku made us eat. A lot better!

Shippo: Great as always Kagome! Thanks for the breakfast.

Kagome: What do you think InuYasha? Good or great.

InuYasha: Not great! Excellent! Wonderful! Too good for  
words!

Kagome: That good Hugh! I think it tastes good.

Intermission

Kagome goes to the well and hears Sota. She goes  
through to find him hiding in the corner under the stair case.

She goes to him. He has cuts all over him. She goes  
to the house. Her cat is dead.

Grandpa is no where to be found. Mom is the same as  
grandpa. Kagome screams when InuYasha scares her.

Intermission over

Kagome: My mom and grandpa are gone! We are taking Sota to  
the house. I will leave a note.

InuYasha: I will go get Sota, okay Kagome.

Konna: I have him InuYasha! We are going back to the house now.

Kagome: InuYasha watch out!

Intermission

A giant THING hits InuYasha. Konna comes  
in and removes the soul.

Intermission over

Konna: Sota is at the house with Shippo. I came to tell you.

InuYasha: Kagome, Kagome, wake up. You fainted by the well.  
You're back at the house.

Sesshomaru: Can you watch Rin for a few days. Two or three.  
Thanks! Bye!

InuYasha: Kagome come back you are not rested. Don't go  
through that well.

Kagome: I have to check something InuYasha. Come on quit  
standing there. Hurry up!

Intermission

Kagome goes through and to the corner. Nothing.  
She goes to where her cat was. Nothing.

Mom and grandpa come to see Kagome. Kagome has a  
tail.

Intermission over

InuYasha: Come on. You need to lie back down.

Kagome: Tomorrow we take Rin to meet Sesshomaru in  
the clearing. Get some sleep.

InuYasha flashback over

Intermission

Kagome and Sango are sitting near the edge of the  
cliff. Dangling their feet over the edge.

InuYasha, Miroku, Sesshomaru, Kouga are watching  
all the girls up on the cliff. Warrick comes back with Auun and  
Innocence.

The puppets are back. This time they get Rin and all  
the little kids. Until Yuro starts crying. Kararu becomes mad.

The puppets disappear with the little ones. They move  
faster towards Naraku after that.

Intermission over

InuYasha: How can that have happened? They were in front of us.

Kararu: You boys were looking at us on the cliff edge.

Sesshomaru: Not true! We were talking of other manners,  
Kararu.

Kally: Yeah right! All of you were looking at us. The only  
innocent ones are Warrick, Auun, and Innocence.

Karon: And you guys thought I was in-mature! Look  
whose fault it is now.

InuYasha: You caught the woods on fire and burned three  
villages.

Mother#2: Stop fighting! Karon go sit down.

Mother#4: InuYasha go sit away from her, so you don't  
get hurt.

Karon: Yeah listen to your mommy!

InuYasha: Like you could hurt me. I'm full demon  
you mix.

Kararu: Shut up before both of you get hurt.

Sesshomaru: I agree with Kararu.

Intermission

Three months later…Kagome and Sango are starting  
to bulge.

They come to a cabin where they find the little ones  
bound with wire.

They are okay. They are untied then all leave. Naraku's  
puppets come towards the cabin but no one or thing is there.

Switch to all eating lunch by the lake. Beautiful flowers  
all around the sun shining.

Heatin and Montin come to the lake. InuYasha is ready to  
kill them.

Intermission

InuYasha: Let me guess you came to kill me, right?

Heatin: Stop! We just want to help. If you will let us?

InuYasha: Us? Oh! Montin.

Kararu: These are the panther devas. Our mothers and friends.  
Welcome to the team.

Kally: I thought I killed you two months ago?

Heatin: We were brought back, again.

Karon: I like a bald man!

Montin: Really? Sweet! You are beautiful.

Kararu: They will make a nice couple, Hugh?

Warrick: The panthers are going to help their family.

Karon: What ever makes them happy?

Mother#3: So are you going to go with Kagome and

Sango. Also Miroku and InuYasha to Keada.

Kararu: Sisters, brothers I'll race you. Anyone interested?

Kally: You're on!

Karon: Count me in.

Sesshomaru: I will race too.

Kouga: Me three.

InuYasha: Me four!

Kararu: Kinta will you count? Mother#3 will you judge  
who wins.

Intermission

Sesshomaru removes his armor. The winner is Kouga!  
While walking to the village they fall in an underground well.

When they wake up they hear a familiar voice.

Intermission over

Kararu: That is me when I fought Naraku after he killed father.

Sesshomaru: That is me, InuYasha, and Kouga hidden in the  
brush.

Kally: That is me after he waked me on the head. Listen they  
are talking.

Past Kararu: My father would never kill a human or his  
own kids. I'll kill you and go down, too.

InuYasha: We should get the kid uses. Auun go get  
Kararu.

Intermission

Auun goes to get Kararu when Sesshomaru (Past) comes  
at it.

Big Sesshomaru grabs him. Big InuYasha grabs past  
InuYasha.

Auun gets Kararu (Past) on its back.

Kally goes and grabs (Past) her. Big Kouga gets Past Kouga.

Intermission over

Kouga: I was hatful back then.

InuYasha: I agree!

Sesshomaru: Really true.

Past InuYasha: Let our sissy go! Keep us leave her.

Intermission

The past ones are looking at past Kararu when Kararu  
walks in front of Auun.

Intermission over

Kararu: Kagome take your medicine and put some on… me.

Kagome: Okay on it!

Kally: Will you put medicine on… me, too; please.

Past Sesshomaru: No! They copied her!

Sesshomaru: We are from the future.

Past Kouga: Not possible if that was true I would have  
a double.

Kouga: Look up. You sit corrected.

Intermission

They let them go but they want to go with them.  
So they accompany the future them through the well.

Once there Naraku puppets attack all killed. Innocence  
opens her mouth. All gone! The kids and past they go down by the river.

Two months later… Kagome and Sango start labor.  
Kararu builds a hut around. Forbids males until both are born.

Kagome had quads two girls and two boys.

Sango had twins' two girls.

The boys come in.

Intermission over

Kagome: How will I feed them?

Kararu: Innocence kittens past on count of the cold. She has  
milk. We have bottles. Just cause Kagome brought with her, six  
bottles.

Sango: I think her name will be…Kele. Wait! How will  
I tell them apart?

Kararu: What are the others name? Kagome what are  
your kid's names?

Sango: Kale.

Kagome: InuKasha, Naomi, Kinta, and… InuHasha.

Kararu: One moment. Here put those on them. Necklaces.  
With engraved names.

Kagome: Thanks Kararu.

Sango: Thanks very much!

Miroku: Thanks friend.

InuYasha: Thanks sis.

Kinta: Girls get some rest. The other moms and I are  
making clothes.

Kagome: Kararu will you do something for me.

Kararu: Sure. What do you need Kagome.

Kagome: Go to my house through the well in InuYasha  
forest. Tell my mother. If they want to come back with you, will  
you bring them for me?

Kararu: Sure Kagome. I will return soon.

Intermission

Kararu leaves. One of the mom's comes in. Each  
bottle has milk in them. All the babies drink the milk then go  
right to sleep.

Kararu gets through the well. She knocks on the door.  
Kagome's mom answers.

Intermission over

Kararu: Are you Kagomes mother?

Mom: Yeah. Why has something happened to her? And who are you.

Kararu: InuYasha's sister. And no anything bad happened to Kagome.  
Your daughter had quadruplets. If you want I can take you to her.

Mom: I will get my coat. Sota can Sota come?

Kararu: As many as you want to come.

Mom: Grandpa! Want to see Kagome's babies?

Sota: I want to come!

Kararu: Here wear that. Sota is it. My son is the same height as  
you. That is his deer coat.

Sota: So who are you?

Kararu: I'm InuYasha's sister Kararu. He has two other  
sister's Kally and Karon. Brothers are Kouga and Sesshomaru.  
Let's get going.

Grandpa: How far will we walk to get there?

Kararu: We aren't walking.

Intermission

They get through and they start floating. Kararu takes  
them high in the air.

Later that afternoon they reach the camp. Everyone  
is asleep. Kararu leads them to her hut.

Intermission over

Kagome: Come on in!

Mom: Oh dear! I am proud of them.

InuYasha: Kararu! You're back. Fun trip!

Shippo: I am taking the little ones to the lake.

Sota: Can I go mom?

Kararu: He will be safe. My husband Warrick goes. Auun can  
help him catch up with them.

Mom: Okay don't be gone long, Sota.

Intermission

Kagome's family stays a couple of nights. Sota likes playing  
with the others. But he starts crying because he can't fly.

Kararu puts a hand on his head. A blue light comes from  
her necklace. She puts it on Sota.

A bright light appears. Covering Sota's body.

When the light fades, Sota has fangs, pointy ears, and claws.

Intermission over

Kararu: Sota as long as you have my necklace on you're a  
demon like me. Okay! Don't worry you can't break it. Just  
take it off and you will go back to normal.

Sota: Thanks! Yuro wait up.

Mom: Sure he is safe?

Kagome: If something happens one of my family or  
friends will check him. No worries!

Mom: Family! How are they family?

Kararu: Kagome and InuYasha are married. If  
you have a child the man is your husband.

Kagome: It's true mom. InuYasha is my husband.

Mom: Okay. He will protect you, so I don't have a  
problem.

Kararu: Hey Kouga come over here, who is that?

Intermission

Ayame comes into view to the group. Kouga is trying  
to hide from her wolves.

Intermission over

Kouga: Not her!

Ayame: I heard Kagome had a baby.

InuYasha: No four pups.

Ayame: Who is the father?

InuYasha: I'm the father of them.

Ayame: So Kouga now that she is eliminated who will you  
marry.

Kouga: Augh! Kagrua!

Ayame: She and Mooseo are married.

Kouga: If I survive this fight… I will marry… you Ayame.

Ayame: I will come with you Kouga!

Kararu: Fine if you die or get hurt, your body or you will stay  
right where you drop.

Ayame: Okay! And who are you? And who are you? And you? And  
you?

Kouga: That is my half sis Kararu. That is my half sis Kally. That is  
my half sis Karon. This is my half bro. Sesshomaru. InuYasha is my half bro.,  
too.

Kararu: Kouga. Your friend can go help Warrick with the little ones.  
After bored help Kinta get milk for the six babies. Darn! Naraku  
sent a baby shower present. Battle stations!

Intermission

All the others without a job would kill puppets. Sesshomaru  
starts biting heads off. InuYasha does the same. Kouga kicks the  
crap out of them.

Kinta puts two barriers up to protect them. Kararu puts nine  
barriers around those.

Intermission over

C V

Kararu: Innocence! Hungry?

Innocence: Garrrr!

Kouga: See that guy right there?

Ayame: Yeah who is he?

Kararu: My husband. Warrick! Come here for a  
minute.

Warrick: What? You need something?

Kararu: This is Ayame. She will help half the day. Then take her to Kinta.

Ayame: Hey little ones.

Kararu: Kouga go check on the past us. I have a bad feeling.

Intermission

Kararu falls to the ground. Sesshomaru falls to the ground.  
Kally falls to the ground. Karon falls to the ground. Kouga falls  
to the ground. InuYasha falls to the ground.

Naraku puppets took past them and killed them.

Intermission over

Korari: Mommy! No mommy! Wake up. Please wake up.

Yuro: Daddy! Mommy won't wake up. What's wrong with mommy?

Warrick: Come here kids. Let's go sit with Aunt Kagome.

Kagome: Warrick what happened.

Warrick: Kararu, Kally, Karon, Sesshomaru, Kouga, and InuYasha  
are dead.

Kagome: Oh no! Yuro, Korari, Rin, Konna, all kids, stay close to  
camp.

Kinta: Where is my daughter? All the mothers are worried.

Warrick: The puppets got a hold of the past them and killed them.

Kinta: You mean their dead?

Kagome: Yes Kinta.

Kinta: I will tell the others.

Rin: Where is Lord Sesshomaru?

Konna: Where is InuYasha?

Intermission

There was little movement. Kagome had them move a little  
faster. They were two more mountains to cross before they get to Naraku's  
castle.

Every mountain closer Naraku sent more puppets. All the way  
to the last mountain. The puppets arrive.

Intermission over

Kagome: Kids and guards get the barriers up now!

Warrick: Ayame put the barrier around all others. Quick!

Kagome: Time for pay back! Get ready.

Intermission

They killed them. Innocence ate all bodies. They reach the  
castle. Kinta and the other mothers stay outside. With the babies.

Yuro, Korari, Rin, Konna, and Auun go to look around.

Warrick, Kagome, Sango, Miroku, Kagrua, and Mooseo go in.

Intermission over

Warrick: Where are we?

Kagome: I smell InuYasha! And the rest!

Warrick: I do, too.

InuYasha: Kagome tell me you're alright.

Kararu: Warrick you hurt?

Kally: Kararu will you give us a light please.

Karon: Where are the little ones? Tell me they are not hurt.

Kagome: No they're outside with the others. I thought that  
Naraku killed you!

Kararu: Clay bodies with fake souls in them.

Naraku: Sango look up here! Miroku you, too.

Sango: Kohaku! Let him go, you back stabber.

Miroku: Kirara! Why do this to us?

Naraku: You made it to our castle how wonderful.

Kaguya: Pay back is real sucky InuYasha!

Manomaru: I agree with you on that.

Intermission

They break the chains. They get Kohaku down also  
Kirara. Naraku, Manomaru, and Kaguya disappear into the  
dark hallway. Spikes come out of the wall. They run into the hallway.

Intermission over

Naraku: Come down the hall to the court and we'll talk again.

Kararu: Come on! The quicker we kill them the quicker we can  
leave.

Sesshomaru: Don't tell me you the mighty Kararu is afraid.

Kouga: Yeah!

Kararu: Shut the heck up! I never said I was afraid! Did I!  
I am tired of his bull crap. Screwing with our minds.

InuYasha: Quit yelling at each other! You're scaring us!

Kagome: Kararu you lead us to the court.

Sesshomaru: Sorry!

Kouga: Sorry sis!

Intermission

They find the court. The dead Naraku, Kagurya, Manomaru  
stand across the field.

Keada, Kikyo, Miroku, InuYasha, Konna, Kararu, Kinta,  
Yuro, Korari, Kagome, Sango, Warrick, Heatin, Montin, Rin, Auun,  
Kouga, Kally, Karon, Sesshomaru, Jaken, Kirara, Innocence, and Shippo  
all line up again. Let the fight begin.

Intermission over

Kararu: The first to walk out will fight. Three groups! Keada,  
Kikyo, Miroku, InuYasha, Konna, Kararu, Kinta, and Yuro will  
fight first. Then Korari, Kagome, Sango, Warrick, Heatin, Montin,  
Rin, and Auun. Finnnaly Kouga, Kally, Karon, Sesshomaru, Jaken,  
Kirara, Innocence and Shippo.

Naraku: Are you ready to die? First Kaguya!

InuYasha: We distract her Kikyo shoot Miroku's staff at her mirror.

Kikyo: Whatever InuYasha/

Keada: I will shoot arrows towards her

Kararu: I will go at her with my whip of darkness.

Yuro: I will give her a hot touch.

Konna: I will try for some of her soul to weaken her.

Kinta: My sword nails will work.

Kagrua: 3, 2, 1, go!

Mooseo: Fight! Fight!

Intermission

As the fight starts all the rest start to chant "Fight!"

She is defeated in about five minutes.

Next to fight is Naraku. Group two is up.

Intermission over

C V

Naraku: My turn. You're all hopeless.

Kagome: Shut up you cross dresser! Sure you are straight?

Naraku: Yes I'm straight!

Kagome: Just you stare at guy's butts a lot.

Naraku: Errrrrr! Let's start! You're going down!

Korari: Why make him mad?

Heatin: Because when he is mad you can make him ware  
himself out.

Montin: Yes brother. It's true. It always happens to me.

Kagrua: 3, 2, 1, go!

Mooseo: Fight! Fight...

Intermission

The chant starts. Naraku dies after three blows. The  
next up is Manomaru. Group three is up.

Intermission over

Kouga: Our turn!

Manomaru: Okay! Bring it on!

Shippo: It's already brought!

Manomaru: Kagrua hurry up!

Kally: Wait! Okay my hair is fixed. Ready!

Karon: Ready!

Kouga: Ready!

Innocence: Errrrrr!

Kirara: Garrrr!

Kagrua: 3, 2, 1, go!

Mooseo: Fight! Fight…

Intermission

Manomaru knows he will loose so he just sits there on the  
spot. He is killed because he doesn't fight back.

Their father's spirit appears.

Intermission over

Father: All are worthy. You work together with great leadership  
from all.

Kararu: What the heck are you talking about?

Father: This was a test. I wanted to see your social skills and  
fighting skills.

Kally: Test! You call that a test?

Father: Was. It's over now.

Karon: Glad you're not my father!

Kouga: I agree with ya Karon!

Kararu: Come let's get back to camp. I'm ready  
to take a nap.

Kally: Where did Sesshomaru get to?

InuYasha: Yeah I don't hear his complaining voice.

Father: He said something about going to help the panther  
devas back at his castle.

Kararu: Kagome I will go get your mother, grandpa, and  
brother. If you would want them to come over for a little  
bit.

Kagome: When I get to my house in InuYasha forest they  
can come. You should spend time with your family. After  
something like this.

Sango: Miroku, Kirara, The twins, Kohaku, and I will  
return to our house in my old village.

Shippo: I'm going to fox country to find my own mate.  
Later!

Intermission

They get back to the West lands. Sesshomaru  
invites them over for a celebration.

The mother's souls go back to the dead world. The fathers  
does, too. Shippo doesn't come.

The entire family and friends. Also the panthers are invited.

The meal is on the table when they get there. Everyone starts to  
have the conversation.

Intermission over

Kararu: So what happened with the war? Who won?

Panther#1: Neither we both came to a truth.

Sesshomaru: I come back to see the young playing together  
by the river.

Karon: Wonderful food Sesshomaru. Who prepared it?

Kally: Sesshomaru didn't make it. He doesn't know how to  
cook.

Everyone: Ha! Ha! Ha! Ha! Ha! Ha! Ha…

Kararu: Kagome how are the little ones? Fine I hope.

Kagome: Yeah. InuYasha has been taking care of  
them for a long time. Letting me rest.

Miroku: Sango tried to take it easy. But every time one  
would start she would fly to its side.

Intermission

Kouga walks in with Ayame. Ayame has a big belly.

Intermission over

Kararu: About time you two show up. Ayame how long until  
they come?

Ayame: Three more months!

Kouga: Are you going to sit up here? With my sisters.

Ayame: Yeah. That is so we can talk.

Kouga: I will…

Sesshomaru: Kouga! Down here!

Kouga: Be down there with the guys. Okay!

Ayame: So how are your girls Sango? Healthy?

Sango: Perfect!

Kararu: And you and Kouga? Are you both happy? Do  
you want a girl or boy or both?

Ayame: Both. Either. Happy with both.

Intermission

The group goes their own ways. Back to their houses.  
Ayame gives birth to one boy and one girl three months later.

Intermission over

The End!

Or just the beginning!


End file.
